Situations
by Paradigm08
Summary: The most interesting situations that could happen while being stuck with non other than Onime No Kyo during a snow storm.


PLEASE DON'T LET THE LENGTH SCARE YOU AWAY! I wrote a lot but it's really just random situations as I said. I didn't drag anything on (I hope) and you should like it! It's fun! Anyway...Oh boy. This can't be good news when I come out with a new oneshot. The last one was quite interesting if you ask me. The bad side of me coming so close to overflowing over the top. I think my writing has improved- I hope you think the same! This one was made up one night when I was hoping for lots of snow after watching the news. New York is so unpredictable. Umm...So this is yet another weird one when I was bored. And I don't think properly when I'm bored. Bored and a mix of random music while writing is NOT good. So enough of my ramblings and I hope you enjoy! The lack of SDK stories is sickening. So here's Paradigm08 coming to the rescue!

**Dedication: **Miharu-chyaaaaaaaaan! It's a late birthday present, how about that? Yay! Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Just one of my sick amusements that needed to be put on paper.

* * *

**Situations**

**_By: Paradigm08_**

**_Summary: The most interesting situations that could happen while being stuck with non other than Onime No Kyo during a snow storm._**

Yuya crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window, "I never said I wanted to work with you either..."

She tried to keep her attention off of him while her eyes followed the numerous snowflakes falling from the clouded sky. Class projects were such a waste of time that most students just took the sheets assigned and shoved them in the bottom of their bags, only to be forgotten and found a few weeks later when the project was due the next day. And considering that's what most guys and girls did, they were most likely to follow their example. Not if she could help it of course.

Why the hell did she have to ace Global again? Now she was sitting in Honors History, a grade ahead of her! So here she was, learning in a classroom full of seniors while she was a teeny tiny little junior. Maybe forgetting to do a few homeworks in her own Global would have kept her out of this insane class. Speaking of insane, how the _hell_ did he get in?!

Bringing her eyes back over, Yuya looked at Kyo in amazement at his somehow hidden intelligence. _Honors_ History? She blinked. The teacher... He wasn't having some...rendez-vous with the teacher for free grades, was he? _Ew_! So maybe in that stubborn brain that took up most of his thick skull had some logic. Some. At least enough to get him in a great class. For all she knew, Muramasa, Kyo's legal guardian, could have pulled out the cash and waved it in the principle's face, taunting for a good class for his son. Anything to help Kyo make it into a college.

Shoving his hands in his front jean pockets, he replyed, "If you're fucking smart enough to get into this class, get to work, lazy ass...I'm waiting."

"Right. The fact that the thought of me doing this project alone crossed your mind is insane. You're the lazy ass here!" Yuya slammed the assignment paper on the desk in front of him to emphasize her point, "_You_ get to work. We do half and half."

"Whatever, girl."

An annoyed sigh, "I refuse to help you ace this if you call me anything other than Yuya..."

"Whatever, _Yuya_."

"Alright. Now-"

The loud beeping of the speakers filled the room. Everyone's eyes shifted over to the clock. 10:25. That one anouncement they were all waiting for...

"Would Takinima Reiko please come down to the office?"

Sighs errupted through the room. Dammit. So close yet so far.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"We have five minutes until the bell for the next class rings. Pull out the poster board."

"Poster board? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kyo! I told you to bring the poster board so I could work on my half at home!"

"Whoops. Looks like you'll have to deal without, wom-- _Yuya_..."

_Tick._

_Tick._

"I can't believe you forgot it!!! I should kill--"

10:28...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Eager eyes once again shot to the speaker on the wall, staring at it with hope alite in their features. Please, please, please, please...

"Good day, students. I hope you've enjoyed you morning so far. Today, due to the hazardous driving conditions beginning to start outside, we will be sending everyone home at the next bell. There will be no after school activities today. Thank you." The Principle's voice faded from the speaker.

Student's shot from their seats, followed by papers flying across the room. Yells and whoops of excitement echoed and bounced across. Looking to the back of the room, the teacher's head was face down on the desk. So much for a bunch of seniors being mature. Yuya followed suit, demonstrated by the now dancing seniors, and gathered her books in her arms. She slipped them into her leather shoulder bag and heaved it onto her shoulder. Walking over to the door, she leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for the bell to ring, announcing their freedom.

"Hey."

Yuya snapped out of her daze and fixed her eyes on Kyo's, "Hmm?"

"Since were getting out early, you can come with me in my car since you take the bus and you can pick up the poster board at my apartment. I don't need you calling me up tonight during the blizzard to bring over the crap you need."

"Sure!" She smiled.

_Riiiiiinnnnggggg._

"Alright. Let's go," Yuya slipped on her jacket while Kyo put on his own. Falling into step with him, they headed out the side door and out into the student parking lot. Kyo took his hand from his pocket and clicked the unlock button on his car keys. Hearing the small beep, Yuya search for a car with flashing lights which showed which car was his own. Her eyes widened. No way! There in front of her was sitting a sparkling clean Ford GT40, sitting quietly in it's spot. This beastly piece of machine was 150 grand! It was a glistening black with two white stripes heading from hood to trunk. Last time she checked, Kyo had a black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII! And that car was about 35 grand. How much did he have to spend?! This guy was literally rolling in dough.

Her vision of the car was cut off by Kyo's hand, snapping his fingers is attempt to wake her from her staring festival, "Stop gaping and let's go."

Both got into the car and strapped on their seat belts. Speaking of which, these straps were rally seat belts. Oh...god...There is _no _possible way Kyo is a street racer. No wonder! That means he _still _has his other car. After all, their school was only a few miles away from Mount Akina. It was notorious for it's street racing on the downhill run. Only great skilled drifters went up there. Turning on the engine, the exhaust let out a low roar.

By the time Yuya snapped out of thought, they were pulling into the parking lot outside of Kyo's apartment. The building was quite tall and let's just say she wasn't a fan of heights. She prayed that he wasn't on the top floor or anything.

"Finally you woke up. You were starting to drool..."

"Was not!" A furious blush appeared, "Hell, I wasn't even sleeping!"

"Whatever. Just get out of the car already." Looking up she realized he was now talking to her from outside of the car, "Hurry up."

Stepping out of the car, Yuya quickly ducked from something being thrown near her, "Hey watch it!" Kyo ignored her and safely secured his cover over the car.

Ah, and her suspicions were complete. Sitting right next to his GT40 was in fact the outline of an Evo. Kyo had yet another cover thrown over that car, causing her problems in actually seeing the car. Whatever. It was enough to prove how fucking rich this guy was.

Snapping out of her overactive thoughts once again, it dawned on her that Kyo was now gone. Where the hell did he go?! Yuya looked all around her frantically. That jerk! She's never been to this side of town and now she was going to get lost. Great. Taking a step foward, her search was on. One problem, of course: The snow was by now risen to her mid thigh and she wasn't going anywhere. Struggling to take a step, Yuya was thrown off balance and fell face first into the fluffy white snow. Quickly sitting bolt right up, she yelled, "Kyo! Where did you go?"

As if on que, Kyo's head stuck out from the doorway of the tall building, "What do you want?"

A small blush appeared in embarassment, "I'm stuck. I'm not exactly tall like you are..."

Kyo couldn't help but let his smirk overcome his features, "Pathetic girl."

With that said, he trudged through the increasing snow with ease thanks to his long legs. Finally successfully crossing the parking lot, he reached Yuya. He bent down in front of her, an obvious indication that he wanted her to jump on his back. Taking the hint, Yuya climbed her way up his back, wrapped her legs around his torso and snaked her arms around his neck. Who would've ever imagine Onime no Kyo giving some girl a piggy-back-ride?

Letting Yuya slide off of his back at the door, Kyo let out a small grunt and walked in. He turned to a corner and let his smooth voice reach Yuya's ears while she followed in his foot steps, "What happens here, stays here..."

Yuya smiled. Hah! He was too "tough" to ever let someone know he did something for a person in need. For such a strong physical man, his mental state was pathetic, "Whatever you say, Kyo..."

Kyo pushed the button with his thumb and waiting non-to-patiently for the elevator to come down the shaft. He rocked from leg to leg slightly, looking as if he could possibly have ants in his pants. When the elevator finally opened it's doors, both entered and Kyo pushed his floor number which was six. He leaned casually as the elevation worked it's way up the floors. Yuya watched the numbers ontop of the doors light up with every floor they passed.

2.

3.

4.

5.

It was then the elevation gave a sudden jolt. It's movement stopped and all of the lights in it turned off. Kyo and Yuya blinked a few times, trying to register why they stopped elevating up the tall building. Kyo reached towards the numerous buttons and pressed one of the emergency ones...Nothing came. Not a signal, not a voice, not anything. Fuck. They were screwed...

"The fucking power went off. Goddamn it. Fucking snow storms!" Kyo slammed his fist against the wall and the elevator gave another jolt.

"A-ah! Don't do that! It's not very stable, idiot!!!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, girl..."

"I will do what I want, you arrogant little prick! And for the last time: MY NAME IS YU--"

"Shut. Up."

Yuya shook with fury, but decided against her will to scream with anger. For all she knew, her yell could cause the elevator to shake which could make it fall. She moaned, "How can I possibly get stuck in an elevator with _you_?!"

"I know. You're lucky to be stuck here with a sexy man such as myself..." Kyo grinned.

Oooh, she was coming so close to just leap at him and give him a piece of her mind. Thinking he can get all cocky like that and get away with it. But yet again...She decided against it. Too risky to kill him considering he probably knows how to get out of this little tin box keeping them hostage. Yuya watched in interest as Kyo stood on the little handle bars lining the walls and reached his hands to the roof. With a little pressure, his hands pushed free a small square door. She blinked. It was like those action movies her brother used to watch...She laughed inwardly. This guy _can't_ be planning their escape based off of a fiction action movie. Everyone was going to die...

Panic rose within her body as she saw Kyo climb through the little portal and out of her sight. Yuya walked little circles underneath the opening while looking up into it, praying for a small glance of Kyo. If he left her in the elevator, she didn't know what she would do. Just as she thought she was going to die from a heart attack, Kyo's head appeared through the door, looking annoyed.

"Well. Are you going to grab my hand or what?"

Yuya stared at him as he extended his hand down to her. He shook it gently, as if coaxing her to accept his offer. Deciding to trust him, she reached up, placing her hand in his, concentrating on his large hand closing around hers. The warmth of his body heat was very promising to her as he hoisted her up through the small portal, pulling against him.

"Careful. Any sudden movement will send us down all the way to the bottom floor. Dead."

Yuya gulped, "Okay..."

She felt her stomach lurch greatly when she felt the elevator leave from underneath her feet. Eyes widening, she looked up to Kyo, horror flashing through her eyes. He darted his arm out, wrapping it securely around her stomach while his other arm shot up, grabbing onto the small ledge right next to the door onto the sixth floor. Her lids drooped back to their comfortable posistion but grew large once again when she felt Kyo's hold on her waist threatening to let go of her. She cried out, "Kyo! Please. Don't let go!" The wrong thing to say at the wrong moment. Her pitiful cry drew his attention off of keeping them from falling and he glanced down at her strikened figure as his fingers glazed her shirt as she slipped from his grasp. His stomach tightened, his hand now grazing up her arm as she fell from him, her arms reaching up in an impossible attempt to grab hold of him. Feeling his hand finally touch her wrist, Kyo wrapped his fingers around it, securing her from falling any further.

The sudden impact of Yuya being stopped was rewarded by a small yelp. She looked up at him again, letting her voice come out shakened, "_P-Please._" The picture she was witnessing wasn't all that promising to her. Her left hand was being held onto by Kyo's right, while his own left hand fought to keep his hold on the ledge above both of her hand. Daring to look down, Yuya's eyes traveled past her dangling feet as she watched the elevator slide down the shaft at an alarming rate. If it hits the floor before they climb out of here, they were going to die.

While Yuya was panicking in her mind, Kyo was already scheming on how to get them out of this hell hole. He squeezed Yuya's wrist gently, warning her that he was going to do something that he knew she was going to protest about. Gripping his fingers on the foot wide ledge, Kyo began to swing Yuya side to side in the shaft. She was beginning to whimper in fear but he continued, praying for enough momentum when he hoisteded her up as hard as he could for the ledge that he was currently holding onto for dear life.

Yuya's initial reaction was correct as she latched onto the ledge when she felt Kyo's hand let go of her wrist. Climbing up, she leaned back against the wall, in clear effort from falling forward, chasing the elevator down it's path to destruction. She cringed as a deafening screeched passed up the tunnel and hit her ears. Hesitently, Yuya looked down to the elevator, which slide to a stop at what looked like the third floor. She couldn't be possitive, but the guess seemed appropriate. Yuya watched carefully as Kyo followed her example, pulling himself up onto the same ground she was and jamming his fingers into the crack of the elevator door leading to the hallway. His muscles buldged and Kyo's teeth clenched as he attempted to pull the door open. Light poured through the crack as Kyo succeeded to pry the doors open. When fully widened, Kyo passed through, holding a hand out to Yuya. She grabbed it and thank god for that. Clumsiness struck her as she slide on the slippery metal, losing her balance completely and collapsing the doorframe. Horror strikened her features as she looked back to witness her gray ballet flat slip from her foot and fall from her sight. Upon hearing a small clank, she heard Kyo curse and yank her from the doorway and into the hallway. An explosion was heard as the elevator shaft filled with fire and smoke that poured out from their door and into their lungs. Kyo lunged at the door, struggling to push them closed.

----------

Once reaching Kyo's room, Kyo pulled out his room keys and unlocked the door allowing them both in.

"Well that was sure eventful..."

"Hn."

Kyo's body stiffened when he felt a pair of slim arms tighten around his torso. Her body slide up slightly, indicating that she was on her tip-toes. A shy, chaste kiss was placed gently on his cheek followed by a quiet, "Thank you". Just as soon as the arms and lips came, they were gone. His eyes followed Yuya's form as she walked across his dark apartment to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, she looked out to see the never ending falling of white. She sighed, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

A question like that wasn't deserving of an answer. For all he knew, she could be talking about the snow or something entirely different. He offered a small grunt and walked over to his fire place. Outstretching his arm, he turned the nozel to the gas tank and brought his ear close to the pipe. Realizing there was no hissing noise, he cursed. Dammit. The owners of the building turned off the gas...

"It's going to get cold."

"W-What?"

"The gas for the fireplace is turned off and theres no way I can go get wood to start a fire."

"Crap."

"What now, woman?"

"It's Yuya and I was wondering if I could ask you a question..."

"What's that?"

Yuya's voice dropped to a small whisper, "M-My jeans got kinda wet when I got stuck in the snow earlier...I...I was wondering if you had something I could change into so I won't freeze to death."

Not...Expected...Alright. So he had no problem giving her something else to wear because believe him; He was not going to be charged when the police show up and find a frozen girl in his apartment. But what really is the difficult part is the fact that Kyo never wore sweatpants and she would never fit into his jeans. He didn't exactly sleep in pajama pants either because he was more comfortable in his boxers. The thoughts that would occur to him if she walked around in her underwear in his home would be unthinkable. Too dangerous for his liking. He would be offered with the sight of long, smooth legs with the compliment of her well shaped thighs and calves. He couldn't keep thinking like this. She was a project partner, is all...

"Come with me."

Yuya nodded her head and followed him through two hallways and taking a tight left into a mine field also known as Kyo's room. He dug through numerous drawers while managing to keep himself from tripping over the numerous objects on the floor. Finding exactly what he wanted, he grabbed them and pulled them out. Holding them up for Yuya, he presented a pink pair of pants his old girlfriend once had and left it behind at his place. Upon bringing his eyes up to meet Yuya's, they widened oh-so slightly at what his eyes greeted him with.

"I thought these would do...Is that okay?"

So there Yuya was standing in nothing but her t-shirt and _his_ pair of boxers that were white and had teddy bears all around them. The boxers we rolled a few times at the waist so the bottom rim hit a little above her mid thigh. He blinked. This is just as bad as his mental image of her walking around his apartment in her underwear...

"Whatever. It's fine." Any excuse would do just fine for him to keep his eyes glued on her lightly tanned, well shaped legs. And he would take any opportunity to get a chance to find out how soft those legs really were. Dammit. He was doing it again.

Once in the living room again, Yuya retreated directly for the couch, taking the throw blanket and wrapping it around herself. Times like this needed a lot of warmth. Kyo, on the other hand, took the liberty of raiding his fridge as usual. Pulling out two water bottles, he tossed one to Yuya before opening his own and taking a long sip. Swallowing, he twisted the cap back on the plastic bottle and place it on the counter. Turning back to the direction of the living room, he noticed Yuya shivering. Now it was his turn to catch her off guard.

Yuya was taken aback by Kyo's next action. It was something unusual if she knew the senior if at all. His action went as followed: His arms wrapped tightly around her small waist and with little effort at all, he pulled her against his hard chest. As toned and handsome as this man was, this was _extremely_ awkward! Despite how much she fought with herself, she couldn't help but blush when his hand moved down to her hip.

His husky voice sounded through her ear, "How about another reward?"

"What?" As usual when near this guy, she was confused but her blush still taking over her cheeks.

"I offered you body heat because you were cold. How about another reward?"

The thought clicked in her head. When they arrived in his room, Yuya gave Kyo a small kiss on his cheek as a thank you from the elevator incident. Nodding her head in agreement for she didn't know how to refuse his demand, she tilted her head up and pursed her lips together, aiming for his cheek once again.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Kyo chuckled in a mocking scolding voice, "I want a _real_ reward."

He was so good at confusing her! What was he talking about?! It was then that Kyo sent the message loud and clear. He licked his lips seductively, and while keeping her attention, ran his hand down her thigh and brought it back up. Small shivers erupted through Yuya as the new sensation was coursing through her. His hand traced down her leg again, grazing his fingers ever so softly against the flesh. Her emerald orbs gazed back at his crimson ones in complete understanding. Why she wasn't moving right away was beyond her. Her mind didn't want to agree with her while her heart was screaming, "Do it!"

Tilting her head up again, she kept his stare long enough before she began to creep in to meet his lips. Her lids soon fluttered closed as her lips descended on his, offering such a sweet, simple kiss. Kyo, of course, was pleased, but wanted more. He began to add pressure to her mouth, deepening the kiss slowly, but surely. His hand continued running up and down her legs and his other arm tightened it's hold on her waist. He heard her moan quietly between their kisses. Excellent.

A booming knock sounded throughout the room. Kyo and Yuya reluclantly pulled away from eachother, Yuya breathless, and turned their heads toward the door. Kyo had no intention of getting up and neither did Yuya. The handle on the metal door twitched, and turned with a small creak. The door pushed open to reveal a man. He didn't see them right away and called out, "Hello? Checking for any problems! Anyone here?"

His eyes met the couple on the couch and stared for a moment. It was quite the situation when walking in on two people making out. It's not like it was an everyday ordeal and most people don't know how to react when it comes to this awkward situation. He sighed and cursed in his mind saying that he didn't get payed enough to deal with this crap.

After apologizing, he turned and walked out the door, muttering, "Just fine...just...fine..."

And the door closed.

* * *

Okay so I think this is the longest thing I have ever attempted to write. I really hope I got some bored people, like myself, to read this monterous beast. I can't even imagine how many people opened this and shook their heads before complaining how long it is. I do it myself! Sometimes...hehe. For some reason, I feel like I shouldn't have posted Sleep Tight and incorporated that ending into this one. I left you all again with a very unsatifying ending just to torture your minds. Imagination is a wonderful thing! Use it! xD

Well I hope you enjoyed. This took quite a while and I hope you will honor my hard work with a review! Thank you!!!


End file.
